


I Dreamed of You

by Siren_Seashell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Seashell/pseuds/Siren_Seashell
Summary: Brienne dreams that she is back in the baths at Harrenhal.





	

Brienne awoke with a start. Her remained brain fixated on one thing … one man: Jaime Lannister.

She had just had a fairly confusing dream. Really, it was like nothing she had ever experienced before. Brienne was not that imaginative, and her dreams reflected that. Brienne’s dreams were realistic, far from being fantastical. However, this dream was different.

In this dream, she was back in the baths at Harrenhal. Submerged in steamy water, she suddenly realized where she was and dread consumed her. Her mind went to the bear pit; they were certain to throw her back in there, and Jaime would not be there to help her this time. She had to get away.

She stood quickly to remove herself from the water, but slipped on the floor of the bath, sending her entire body into the water. Clumsy and unable to stand, Brienne attempted not to breathe as the water wooshed past her ears and stung her eyes. From above she could hear a voice calling her name.

_“Brienne…? Brienne…?”_

Without thinking, she opened her mouth to respond, and water flooded her mouth and filled her lungs. Just as she was thinking she would have preferred to die in the bear pit, a hand grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up out of the water.

The person who came to her aid laid her body down on the cool stones next to the bath. She rolled to her side and was coughing, expelling the water from her lungs as the same hand that pulled her from the water gently began to rub her back.

Once her coughing ceased, tears no longer leaking from her eyes, Brienne turned to see who had found her just in time.

“Ser Jaime?” She inhaled in surprise and began coughing once more.

“Good to see you, Wench.” Jaime Lannister said in response, smiling.

Brienne liked that smile, although she would never dare admit it. _Especially_ not to him. But at present she was too confused and distraught to take pleasure from his smiling face.

“What” *cough* “are you doing here?”

“Rescuing you, of course.” Jaime responded, as though it were exceedingly apparent.

“I don’t need rescuing.” Brienne grumbled, suddenly irritated at his smugness.

“Right. Like you didn’t need my help in that bear pit.”

“’Help’ and ‘Rescue’ are two different things, Kingslayer” Brienne spit back.

She was furious, but after the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them. She remembered back to the time they were last in this room. She had then come to his aid as he had come to hers now. When he heard her call him “Kingslayer” before losing consciousness, he had said, “My name is Jaime”. She heard him repeat the words now, as if he were, too, remembering that moment. A sudden look of _… was it hurt? …_ crossed his face.

“My name is Jaime.” He said.

“My name is Brienne.” She responded quietly.

“Brienne. I am sorry, you are right.” He said.

She started to think how unlike him this was, he was suddenly being kinder than was usual, when she came to the realization that she was completely naked before him. Brienne brought her arms up to cover her breasts, and then moved them down to where other areas were exposed, not knowing what to hide.

He smiled at this, which caused her cheeks to burn and flush. “Brienne, this is not the first time I have seen you naked, you know”.

“Yes…well,” she sputtered, still attempting to hide her offending body parts and keep her dignity in tact, “this isn’t DECENT”.

“Decent?” He said, with a surprised look on his face, “Brienne, I pulled you out of the water; I didn't expect you to be wearing a dress…it's fine. But as you are still the Maid of Tarth, and I can see this distresses you, I will not embarrass you any further.”

He turned his back on her and started to walk away. Confident he was not looking, … _wait did he just turn around to peek?_ _… no…_ , Brienne quickly rose to grab her robe. She managed to grab the garment and throw it over herself, allowing her to become presentable once more, when her head started to swim from suddenly standing on her feet, and afraid she was about to teeter back into the pool of water, Brienne cried for him to come back.

“SER JAIIIMEEEE!!”

Upon seeing her predicament, Jaime quickly spun around and ran toward her, catching her in his arms before she could fall.

“I’ve got you.” He said soothingly.

“Yes. It would seem so.” Brienne mumbled, slightly mortified, slightly unopposed to being in his arms.

He sat her back down against a wall and knelt down so that he was of a height with her. He looked into her eyes and brushed back some wet hair from her face. Green eyes met blue, and she blushed more furiously than ever when he took his thumb and traced it from her forehead down her cheekbone and across her exposed collarbone.

She let out a contented sigh, but broke their shared gaze as she bowed her head, looking toward the ground.

“No…” Jaime said, taking that same thumb and using it to tilt her chin upward so that she faced him once more.

“No?” Brienne asked in confusion.

“No.” Jaime said once more before meeting his lips with her own.

His lips tasted of salt and wine. They were rough against her own lips, but she found she quite liked the sensation. She kissed him back tentatively, unsure, but as he continued to kiss her she became more relaxed and confident with her own kisses. She sucked on his bottom lip, pulling it in between her teeth.

He moaned with pleasure at this, and pulled back her robe to expose her bare shoulder so that he could start leaving languid kisses there. His breath was hot against her skin, much like the steam from the baths, and she found her hands cradling his head, her nose burrowed in his hair, breathing in his scent.

He stopped the kisses for a moment to look at her, again.

“No…” she instinctively whined, wanting him to keep going.

“It’s funny how a word can be said so many different ways…” Jaime said with a smirk. Brienne blushed a bit at her own wantonness, but smiled back.

“There, that’s my Brienne. Confident. Headstrong. Lovely.” He said stroking her cheek.

Before Brienne could ask him about how he said she was _his_ , the dream faded, and that was when she awoke with a start, alone inside her tent.

Or was she alone? She thought she heard the sound of the snow crunching beneath someone’s feet _inside_ her tent. She instinctively rolled over to quickly arm herself by grabbing her sword, _Oathkeeper_.

When she swung the sword in front of her, she found it almost collided with the armored chest of Jaime Lannister. The _real_ Jaime Lannister.

“Whoa, there’s no need for that, Brienne!” He exclaimed in surprise.

“Well, you cannot just come into my tent early in the morning, unannounced, and expect me to NOT defend myself, Jaime.”

“Very well.” Jaime said with a smile as she withdrew her sword. Brienne still secretly adored that smile.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. Her camp was just north of The Wall. There had been reports that the White Walkers were getting closer, and Jon Snow was determined to get to the White Walkers before they breached the Wall. Brienne, along with Tormund, had agreed to lead a group of dozens to scout past The Wall before Jon led his troops into battle. So far, their search had been fruitless, not a White Walker in sight.

“Helping you.” Jaime said matter-of-factly. “I left King’s Landing after my sister took power and came to pledge my allegiance to Jon Snow. The King in the North said that I could prove my loyalty by riding out here to assist you and …Tormund?...", Brienne nodded in affirmation, "… with your scouting mission. He said Tormund would probably kill me if the cold didn’t, but if I gained your trust and came back alive, he would believe my pledge of allegiance.

“Well, then, Tormund had better not find out you are in my tent with me, _alone_ ,” Brienne said with a small smile, “or else I don’t know if I will be able to rescue you from his wrath.”

“I will take my chances.” Jaime said, taking her hand.

Brienne was surprised by the action, but she was not opposed to it. She could not believe he was here, after just having envisioned him in her dreams. A look of confusion and awe must have crossed her face, for Jaime asked, “What is it?”

Shaking her head in astonishment, Brienne looked into his eyes and squeezed his hand as she echoed the words he had spoken to her so long ago:

“I dreamed of you.”


End file.
